Like a Glass of Americano
by purflixoxo
Summary: "Mengapa kau tak pernah membenciku, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghindari tatapan gadis itu. Yang ditanya hanya mengulaskan senyum hangat yang selalu dicari pria itu selama ini. Senyum penuh kasih milik ibunya dulu, "Karena aku tak bisa melupakanmu, Sasuke-kun. Seperti rasa pahit kopi yang kita berdua sukai itu." AU antara persahabatan, masa lalu, salahpaham, rahasia, dan cinta
1. Prologue

_" Let me tell you this: if you meet a loner, no matter what they tell you, it's not because they enjoy solitude._

 _It's because they have tried to blend into the world before, and people continue to dissapoint them."_

 ** _\- Jodi Picoult_**

* * *

-Americano-

Prologue

* * *

Musim gugur di Konoha tahun ini terasa lebih menusuk kulit. Sambil menaikan kerah jaketnya, seorang pria mengutak-atik ponsel layar sentuhnya dengan tidak sabar. Kata "Naruto" dan "telat" dalam satu kalimat memang sudah tak jarang dalam kepala laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Ia sudah antusias mendengar alasan apa lagi yang sahabatnya itu akan berikan. Tak lama kemudian ponsel yang ia beli dari gaji pertamanya dulu sebagai penjaga minimarket itu berbunyi. Uchiha Sasuke pun mengangkat dering panggilan itu sambil berdecak lidah.

"Naruto." Jawab pria berumur 24 tahun itu dengan nada tidak ramah. Setelah menunggu di depan stasiun selama 30 menit dari waktu perjanjian, kata 'ramah' sangat jauh di benak Sasuke.

"Sudah di jalan kok!" Sasuke mendengus, terlihat sekali dari nada bicaranya kalau pria berambut pirang itu baru saja terbangun dari mimpi, "Kau harus tahu beratnya jadi-"

"Simpan alasanmu, idiot. 5 menit di sini atau kutendang bokongmu di depan umum."

Anak termuda dari keluarga Uchiha itu langsung menutup ponselnya dengan wajah kesal. Orang-orang sekitar dapat merasakan aura membunuh yang terpancar dari pemuda yang tergolong tampan tersebut. Setelah memasukan ponselnya ke kantong dan mengencangkan tali tasnya, Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa meredakan amarahnya.

Ia membutuhkan segelas **_Americano_** hangat secepatnya.

XXxxXX

Haruno Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Insiden kemarin malam yang mengorbankan waktu tidurnya membuat salah satu dokter ibu dan anak terkenal di Konoha itu tidak bisa berkonsentrasi seharian. Bukannya mau menyalahkan teman sekamarnya, tetapi kisah cinta Yamanaka Ino yang jarang berbuah manis itu memang mengganggu jadwal istirahat gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. Saking lelahnya, gadis bahkan tidak peduli dengan apa yang ia kenakan hari ini. Sebuah sweater hijau muda pemberian ibunya tercinta dipadukan dengan celana denim berwarna putih tulang yang ia kenakan dua hari yang lalu. Menjadi seorang dokter berarti kebersihan adalah hal nomor satu. Dengan menggunakan pakaian yang belum dicuci, Sakura merasa gagal menjalani profesinya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, orang yang membuat dirinya kelelahan seharian itu akhirnya menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dari tangannya dapat tercium bau minuman yang mungkin bisa menambah stamina Sakura. _**Americano**_ bukanlah sejenis kopi biasa. Banyak orang yang menyalahpahamkan rasanya yang pahit dan membekukan lidah itu sebagai rasa yang tidak bersahabat dengan lidah. Namun bagi Sakura, kopi itu memiliki cita rasa dan sejarah tersendiri. Sahabatnya memang tahu betul cara apa saja yang bisa melunakan dokter muda tersebut, apalagi jika ia yang memulai masalah. Walaupun begitu, Sakura tidak akan menukarkan Yamanaka Ino dengan harta semahal apapun.

"Kau sudah tidak marah lagi denganku kan?" ucap gadis berambut pirang itu sambil memberikan benda ajaib yang bisa meredakan amarah Sakura dengan cepat.

"Sampai membelikan inidari kedai kopi kesukaanku?" dengan cepat sang dokter meraih minuman favoritnya dari genggaman teman sekamarnya, "Mungkin aku lebih berharga dari egomu, Ino."

"Eits, jangan besar kepala dulu ya!" ketus Ino sambil duduk di sofa merah yang berada di pojok kiri ruang kantor Sakura, "Kalau aku tidak pergi ke kedai yang jauh itu, mungkin aku takkan bertemu pangeran tampan yang jatuh dari langit."

Sakura menyesap segelas kopi andalannya sambil mengabaikan celotehan teman sejatinya itu, yang tentu membuat Ino sedikit sebal karena tak mendapat respon yang ia inginkan. Baru saja seteguk, dokter jenius itu sudah merasakan pusing kepala yang dari pagi ia rasakan mulai pergi jauh-jauh darinya

"Kau tak tertarik, dahi lebar?"

"Hmm, biar kutebak." respon Sakura dengan nada mengejek, "Tinggi, kulit putih, rambut hitam asli. Tipe pria tampanmu itu tak pernah mengesankanku sedikitpun, Ino gendut."

Yang diejek hanya bisa merengut kesal, "Kau memang gadis paling asik yang pernah kutemui, Sakura."

"Pujianmu membuatku melayang, pirang."

"Pernah mendengar kata 'sarkas'?" gerutu Ino sambil kembali menyesap _Frappucino_ yang sudah dingin, "Tapi aku serius Sakura, dia pria tertampan yang pernah kutemui di dunia. Aku bahkan merasa dosa menatapnya lama-lama."

Merasa kasihan dengan rasa antusias Ino yang tak sedikitpun mempengaruhinya, Sakura beranjak dari kursi kerjanya dan menempati tempat kosong di sebelah Ino. Setelah **_Americano_** miliknya habis, ia membutuhkan distraksi lain yang bisa meredakan rasa lelahnya dan mungkin meladeni sahabat gadisnya ini adalah pilihan yang tepat. Ino dan Sakura adalah dua wanita dengan kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang. Di saat Ino lebih menyukai pakaian yang memperlihatkan 'aset' tubuhnya, Sakura adalah tipikal gadis cuek yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan _fashion_ dan kecantikan. Bagi Ino, tampil cantik di hadapan publik adalah suatu keharusan bagi seorang gadis. Ia tak akan ragu untuk diet mati-matian setelah semalaman mengkonsumsi pizza di malam minggu. Sementara Sakura adalah seorang feminis tulen, tak mau direndahkan oleh pria begitu saja. Harga diri seorang wanita tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja. Wanita harus tampil kuat dan berani supaya tidak dilecehkan pria. Sifat Sakura yang serius memang terkadang membuat Ino lelah, begitu juga sebaliknya. Namun, persahabatan mereka tidak pernah goyah semenjak kala pertama bertemu. Memiliki perbedaan sifat tidaklah menghalang mereka untuk berteman, justru dengan perbedaan yang ada, Ino dan Sakura saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Sambil bertopang dagu, Sakura memberikan ekspresi 'tertarik' dalam cerita Ino dan pangeran-tertampan-di-dunia-yang-ia-temukan-di-kedai-kopi, "Bersyukurlah aku berbaik hati meluangkan waktu sibukku untuk mendengarkan ceritamu, Ino."

"Kau akan menyesal tidak mendengar ceritaku, dahi lebar!" ujar gadis yang memiliki bola mata sebiru samudra itu dengan nada semangat, "Jadi aku sedang mengantri untuk membelikanmu minuman pahit – berhenti melototiku, Sak – dan aneh itu. Disaat aku sedang mengecek _inbox_ surelku, ya mungkin saja Sai-kun menyesal telah meninggalkanku begitu saja di toko baju. Padahal aku cuma ingin melihat koleksi baju musim gugur yang – "

"Ino.."

"Iya, iya! Nah, tiba-tiba saja seorang pria gendut menyenggolku dari antrian! Dan kau tahu hal yang membuatku kesal adalah si gempal itu bahkan tidak meminta maaf, malah asyik mengunyah keripik kentangnya! Bisa-bisanya dia menyenggol gadis cantik sepertiku tanpa merasa bersalah!"

"Mungkin pria itu tidak melihatmu seperti seorang gadis." Sindir Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. Ino membalas gurauan tak lucu itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kau mau mendengar ceritaku atau tidak?" Sakura mencoba menahan tawanya, "Nah, karena kesal, dari dalam hati aku sudah berniat untuk memarahinya di tengah kedai kopi kesukaanmu, Sak!"

Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, "Kau memang sudah gila, Ino."

"Hush! Disini bagian serunya! Dari belakang si gemuk itu, tiba-tiba saja seorang pria menepuk pundaknya dan berkata seperti ini 'Hei, jelek! Beraninya kau menyenggol gadis cantik dan seksi seperti dia!' – oke, aku hanya bercanda dahi lebar! – tapi dia memang memarahi pria gemuk itu karena sudah menyerobot antrian dan si pria bodoh itu akhirnya pergi dari kedai kopimu! Kau tahu, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat manusia yang sempurna sepertinya. Badannya tinggi semapai, tidak terlalu berotot tapi sekali lihat saja kau tidak akan berani macam-macam dengannya. Rambutnya hitam legam dan terlihat lembut, sangat lembut sampai mungkin bisa membuat seluruh wanita di dunia ini malu. Wangi parfum _Bvlgary_ nya itu membuatku lupa akan pentingnya oksigen. Tapi tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan wajahnya Sak! Rahangnya yang tajam, batang hidungnya yang mancung dan mata itu, mata obsidiannya yang hitam itu membuatku nyaris lupa akan harga diriku sebagai wanita, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya setelah mendengar kisah Ino dan si manusia sempurna. Memang dalam menilai pria tampan, Ino adalah jagonya. Dulu di saat awal masuk SMA, Ino pernah menunjuk seorang pria berambut merah yang sedang memainkan miniatur kayu yang dipegangnya dan berkata jika nanti pria tersebut akan menjadi pujaan hati siswi sekolah. Benar saja, satu semester terlewati dan pria aneh itu – yang Sakura ingat bernama Sasori – menjadi incaran gadis-gadis di saat hari Valentine. Mendengar cerita sahabatnya membuat dokter Haruno berpikir kalau mungkin, pria misterius di kedai kopi, adalah pria yang sempurna.

XXxxXX

"Uchiha Sasuke, 24 tahun. Lulusan Fakultas Hukum Universitas Todai," Hatake Kakashi membuka halaman berikutnya, "Dengan riwayat seperti ini, kau bahkan bisa lulus di kepolisian pusat di Tokyo. Mengapa memilih Konoha?"

Sasuke berusaha menahan rasa kesal dengan mengepalkan jemarinya hingga memutih, "Alasan pribadi, Hatake-taichou."

Pria bermasker itu hanya bisa bertopang dagu sambil menaruh data pria yang sedang duduk dihadapannya bersama dengan anak buah yang terkenal dengan biang onar di kantor, Uzumaki Naruto. Dalam sekali lihat saja bisa terlihat walaupun dua pria ini bagaikan langit dan bumi, mereka adalah dua sahabat yang saling percaya satu sama lain. Sepengetahuan Kakashi, Naruto adalah seorang polisi sembrono jika sudah melihat sebuah kejahatan di depan mata. Memang terkadang merepotkan, tetapi dewasa ini sangat jarang menemukan orang berhati bersih dan hangat seperti pria berambut emas yang menjadi sumber sakit kepala kepolisian Konoha tersebut.

"Uchiha Sasuke," sang kapten polisi itu melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menyandarkan punggung di kursi kerjanya, "Apa alasanmu menjadi seorang polisi?"

Yang ditanya tertegun mendengar sebuah pertanyaan yang calon atasannya itu berikan. Dari ujung matanya, Sasuke dapat melihat teman akrabnya itu memberikan ekspresi kaget dan khawatir terhadapnya. Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha menjernihkan pikiran dan menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan personal itu. Bukankah dulu ia sudah berjanji kalau dirinya akan berubah? Tidak mungkin dengan interview kerja seperti ini membuat nyalinya ciut. Tidak, ia tidak mau kembali menjadi Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu.

"Saya bukanlah orang dengan masa lalu yang baik." jawabnya dengan nada berat. Ia merasa kembali menggali memori-memori buruk sebagai pria yang tenggelam dalam kegelapan, "Menjadi polisi berarti menghadapi hal-hal diluar moral, dan saya tak ingin orang lain melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti apa yang saya lakukan dulu."

Naruto menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan bangga. Tangannya gatal ingin segera memukul pundak pria yang berada di sebelahnya, namun ia urungkan karena hal itu terlihat tidak sopan di depan atasannya yang sedang menilai santai itu tidak mau merasakan rasa sakit di pantat yang ia rasakan 10 menit sebelum sampai di kantor kepolisian Konoha.

Sambil mengulurkan tangannya, sang atasan berambut perak itu mengulaskan sebuah senyum dibalik masker hitamnya, "Selamat datang di Kepolisian Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke. Kuingatkan saja kalau tidak ada toleransi bagi yang melanggar aturan."

Tanpa perlu berpikir panjang, polisi baru tersebut menyambut jabat tangan kaptennya.

* * *

 **A/N : Konnichiwa, purflixoxo desu! Sempat kena writer block dalam nulis fanfic bahasa Inggris, boleh juga nyoba bahasa Indonesia. Lebih mudah digarap tanpa perlu konsul kamus sana sini. Kali ini mau buat cerita Alternate Universe SasuSaku, dengan cerita Slice of Life dan tentu saja, drama. Review dan Likes dari pembaca sangat membantu! Arigato Gozaimasu!**


	2. Chapter 1: L

" _When we encounter an unexpected challenge of threat_

 _The only way to save ourselves is to hold on tight to the_ _ **people**_ _around us_

 _And not let go."_

 _ **-Shawn Achor**_

* * *

Chapter 1

 **L.**

* * *

Sasuke melihat tempat tinggal barunya di Konoha dengan tatapan takjub dan heran. Takjub karena di depan matanya saat ini adalah sebuah apartemen yang tergolong bagus untuk harga sewa yang hanya dua kali lipat dari uang bulanannya sewaktu kuliah. Heran karena sahabatnya yang terkenal dengan rangkaian nilai dibawah rata-rata selama SMA itu lihai dalam memilih sebuah tempat untuk ditinggali. Ruang 007 di apartemen milik Umino Iruka – yang dianggap Naruto sebagai ayah angkat – memiliki dua kamar tidur berAC, ruang keluarga yang merangkap ruang makan – lantai _tatami_ , beberapa bantal duduk dan meja _kotatsu –_ dengan nuansa ala Jepang, sebuah dapur kecil dengan kulkas – hadiah pindahan dari Naruto – dan kamar mandi bershower yang memiliki toilet duduk. Memang tidak semewah apartemennya dulu di Tokyo, namun setidaknya dengan hidup sederhana pria yang memiliki bola mata obsidian itu dapat memulai langkah barunya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke yang terlahir kembali.

Sang Uchiha itu melirik pria berambut kuning yang dari tadi sedang asyik menatap rumah barunya itu. Awal bertemu Sasuke dengan Naruto adalah pada waktu mereka menduduki bangku kelas 2 SMP. Dulu karena sifatnya yang seenaknya dan kebiasaan pria berambut hitam legam itu yang suka adu berkelahi dengan murid SMP lain di lingkungannya, dipanggil oleh guru di ruang BK lewat interkom adalah sebuah hal yang biasa. Saat Sasuke mau membuka pintu ruang BK, ia berpapasan dengan Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan wajah penuh luka dan mata kiri yang lebam. Sasuke tidak asing dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto, seorang berandalan sekolah yang tidak hanya jago berbuat onar, tapi juga bodoh dalam hal akademik. Tanpa disadari, si pembuat onar itu sudah melayangkan sebuah tonjokan keras pada dagu Sasuke. Merasa ditantang, yang dipukul pun menendang perut Naruto dengan intensitas yang sama, membuat mereka berdua terlibat dengan pertengkaran sengit di depan ruang BK. Setelah dimarahi habis-habisan oleh wali kelas masing-masing dan diberi skors selama satu minggu, Naruto dan Sasuke pulang dengan wajah babak belur. Ditengah jalan, Naruto mengacungkan kepalan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke sambil menyebutkan nama. Sasuke adalah pemuda yang lebih menyukai tindakan daripada perkataan. Dalam adu pukulnya dengan si berandalan sekolah, ia dapat memahami kalau Naruto adalah orang yang memiliki nasib yang sama dengannya. Mereka sama-sama bersikap buruk karena memiliki masa lalu yang pahit dan berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakitnya dengan melakukan hal yang tidak berguna. Bagi Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih berpikir kekanak-kanakan, dunia sudah mengecewakan dan tidak ada salahnya untuk bersikap sesuka hati mereka. Membalas kepalan dengan kepalan dan nama dengan nama, sebuah persahabatan aneh pun terbentuk. Tanpa Sasuke, Naruto takkan memantapkan hati menjadi seorang Uzumaki Naruto sang polisi ceroboh yang berhati mulia. Tanpa Naruto, Sasuke takkan menjadi seorang manusia seutuhnya.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto merasa angin dingin di musim gugur menusuk sweater kuning kesukaannya. Ia merasa hal yang bisa meluluhkan bulu kuduknya saat ini adalah semangkuk _miso ramen_ hangat dengan ekstra _tonkatsu_. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat kontraksi perut semakin meningkat. Air liur bahkan sudah menggenangi mulutnya dengan tak karuan.

"Teme."

"Hn?" Pria yang dipanggil dengan panggilan kasar itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan tatapan bosan. Tangan kanannya sedang menaruh cawan teh ke dalam rak piring sementara tangan kirinya sibuk mencari sisa perabotan makan yang akan ditaruh selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kuajak kau ke tempat makan terkenal di Konoha? Kujamin enak-ttebayo!" ujar pria berambut pirang yang sedang mengintip kamar tidur Sasuke itu dengan wajah girang.

"Tempat makan yang kau tahu di dunia ini hanya kedai ramen, usuratonkachi."

"Hehe, kau memang tahu betul diriku!" tawa Naruto sambil menepuk punggung Sasuke dengan akrab, "Mungkin Kami-sama memang menjodohkan kita berdua untuk selalu bersama."

Yang ditepuk hanya bisa menjawab dengan nada sarkastik, "Sungguh membahagiakan."

Setelah beberapa menit saling bertukar ejek dan tawa nostalgia, dua pria muda itu setuju untuk pergi menghabiskan makan malam di Ichiraku, satu-satunya kedai ramen terbesar di Konoha. Lucunya kedai itu adalah tempat dimana Naruto bertemu dengan keluarga baru pertamanya, yang tak lain adalah Iruka. Awal hidup pria biang onar itu di Konoha tidaklah mulus. Selama hampir dari satu bulan ia tidak hanya menjadi bahan ejekan rekan kerjanya, namun juga beberapa senior polisi yang tak suka dengan kinerja Naruto. Banyak atasannya yang mengirimkan proposal untuk memecat pria berambut pirang itu dari kepolisian Konoha, namun hanya Hatake Kakashi, yang pada saat itu masih memegang gelar polisi terbaik di Konoha memohon sang Uzumaki untuk tetap bekerja di Konoha. Di mata pria misterius itu, Naruto adalah seorang polisi yang berhati mulia, berani mengorbankan nyawa untuk orang asing demi mempertahankan kemakmuran. Sempat terjadi pergolakan antara beberapa atasan dengan Kakashi seorang, namun akhirnya Naruto tetap dipekerjakan di kepolisian Konoha dengan syarat yang memegang tanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas pria itu adalah Hatake Kakashi sendiri. Mendengar persyaratan seperti itu membuat Naruto gusar dan mogok kerja selama tiga hari.

 _Pada hari keempat, pria pecinta ramen ini kehabisan stok makanan kesukaannya dan memutuskan untuk mencari makan di luar. Ia melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya – ada yang sedang tertawa bersama istri dan anaknya, ada yang asyik bermesraan dengan kekasihnya dan ada yang bernyanyi bersama teman sekerjanya – dan mulai merasa kalau dirinya tak pernah dibutuhkan oleh siapapun di dunia. Dengan kematian orang tuanya di umur yang masih sangat muda membuat Naruto haus akan kasih sayang orang lain. Ia akan bisa menjadi sangat kesal bila mendengar anak-anak manja merengek karena orang tuanya tidak memenuhi permintaan sepele yang mereka inginkan. Tak jarang ia memukuli anak yang memamerkan kebahagiaannya bersama sang keluarga di depan bola matanya yang secerah biru langit, namun keruh karena kecemburuan. Mengingat masa lalu kelam itu membuat air matanya terkumpul dibalik kelopak mata pria malang itu, namun menolak untuk terjatuh. Tidak, ia sudah dewasa demi Tuhan! Menangis di tengah jalan, diantara keramaian, sendirian, adalah hal yang lemah!_

 _Perang batin yang ada di dalam benaknya membuat Naruto tak sadar kalau dirinya menabrak seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang melihat brosur restoran. Sambil menggumamkan kata maaf, ditatapnya baik-baik pak tua itu. Pria yang berambut coklat dan diikat itu tidaklah terlalu tinggi dan berotot. Wajahnya yang menampakkan kerutan tak bisa memungkiri bahwa dirinya mungkin berumur diatas 40 tahun. Di tengah batang hidungnya ada bekas luka sayatan yang cukup panjang, membuatnya seperti tokoh pengembara bijak yang biasa memberikan petuah-petuah hidup kepada tokoh utama untuk memenangkan pertarungan. Apa mungkin dirinya memang prajurit veteran dalam sekolah militer di Jepang? Atau jangan-jangan dia menorehkan lukanya itu sendiri? Tidak, itu terlalu seram dan berbau psikopat. Bisa saja dia seorang ninja yang diam-diam menyamar menjadi orang biasa untuk mengelabui musuhnya! Cih, dirinya terlalu banyak berkhayal. Mungkin profesi sebagai penulis novel – fantasi, pertarungan atau bahkan erotis – lebih cocok baginya daripada menjadi polisi. Mengingatnya membuat pria yang sedari tadi asyik dengan pikiran di benaknya itu mendengus kesal._

 _"Mau menemaniku makan di tempat ini?"_

 _Yang diajak langsung membelalakan mata dan menjatuhkan dagunya dengan lebar, masa pak tua ini.._

 _"Iie, chigaimasu! Kau salah paham, nak!" elak pria berkucir dua itu sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya, "Aku melihat brosur kedai ramen yang baru buka. Katanya ada diskon setengah harga untuk paket dua orang. Kulihat kau dari tadi sendirian, makanya.."_

 _Bola mata Naruto tak bisa mengelak untuk melebar begitu mendengar kata-kata pria tua itu. Biasanya orang justru menghindari dirinya karena sikapnya yang brutal dan tidak terdidik orang tua. Tapi ada orang asing, orang yang bahkan ditabraknya tadi, mengajaknya makan bersama?_

 _"Ke..kenapa?" Tidak Naruto! Kau tidak boleh menangis di depan orang asing, "Kenapa kau mengajak orang asing sepertiku? Kau punya keluarga bukan? Teman? Kau bisa ajak mereka."_

 _Pemuda yang mengalami pergolakan emosi itu dapat merasakan sebuah tangan diatas kepala, yang mulai perhalan mengusap rambut emasnya. Entah sudah sejak kapan ia tak pernah merasakan seseorang melakukan hal seperti itu padanya. Waktu dirinya mendapat nilai bagus, tak ada yang memuji. Waktu dirinya menolong seekor kucing, tak ada yang mengatakan kalau ia anak pemberani. Waktu ia pulang ke rumah, tak pernah ada yang menyambut._

 _"Karena tidak ada seorangpun yang pantas untuk sendirian."_

 _Untuk kedua kalinya, Uzumaki Naruto menemukan sebuah rumah baginya._

Dua polisi muda itu akhirnya tiba di kedai Ichiraku setelah menghabiskan waktu selama 15 menit berjalan kaki. Untuk sebuah kedai ramen, tempat itu tidaklah kecil. Di samping pintu masuknya tergantung lampion merah besar yang biasa menandakan sebuah kedai di Jepang. Terdapat beberapa bendera putih bertuliskan huruf Hiragana I-chi-ra-ku di depan kedai tersebut, memudahkan orang-orang sekitar untuk menemukan tempat itu. Begitu masuk, semilir bau rempah dan kuah menyambut hidung pelanggannya. Melihat Naruto yang disapa dengan akrabnya oleh sang pemilik, bisa ditebak kalau yang disapa itu adalah salah satu pelanggan setia kedai miliknya. Setelah memilih tempat untuk makan, seorang pelayan yang menggunakan ikat kepala bertuliskan _Saikou!_ datang untuk mencatat pesanan.

"Satu porsi _miso ramen_ ukuran jumbo, dengan ekstra _tonkatsu._ Telurnya mentah ya!" pesan Naruto sambil memberikan senyum ramah kepada pelayan yang mencatat pesanannya. Suasana ringan seperti ini memang cocok untuk pria santai seperti sahabatnya itu.

"Yosh! Kalau anda, tuan?"

"Satu porsi _ramen_ dengan kuah kari." Jawab Sasuke dengan ringan, "tambah beberapa irisan tomat kalau bisa."

"Hai. Silakan ditunggu selama 15 menit."

Sasuke memergoki sahabatnya itu sedang memberikan dirinya antara tatapan tersinggung dan meremehkan, "Hn?"

"Dengar ya teme!" gusar Naruto dengan tatapan serius, "Yang namanya _ramen_ itu akan lebih enak kalau ditambah dengan kuah _miso_! Disaat kuah miso meresap dengan daging-"

Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

* * *

"Akhirnya selesai juga!"

Sambil meregangkan seluruh badannya, Haruno Sakura menatap jam dinding di ruang kantornya dengan tatapan lega. Akhirnya _shift_ kerjanya sudah berakhir! Ia sudah membayangkan pulang ke _flat_ nya sambil membawa _dango_ kacang merah kesukaannya, lalu berendam di air hangat dengan aromaterapi yang sudah gadis itu beli tiga hari yang lalu dan menonton acara humor kesukaannya di televisi.

"Gokurousama, Haruno-sensei." sahut teman satu _flat_ nya itu sambil merebahkan diri diatas sofa merah tempat favoritnya bersantai bila sedang berada di ruang kerja Sakura.

"Kochirakoso, Yamanaka-sensei." Jawab dokter ibu dan anak itu sambil mengibaskan rambut merah mudanya dengan tangan, "Kudengar salah satu pasienmu ada yang meminta alamat surelmu hari ini. Bermain dokter dan pasien, sungguh nakal."

"Begitulah resiko menjadi dokter umum yang cantik dan seksi, dahi lebar." Balas Ino dengan nada tak mau kalah, "Aku sedih dengan profesimu yang jarang bertemu pria lajang yang tampan sebagai pasien! Kadang aku penasaran dengan alasanmu memilih menjadi dokter ibu dan anak, Sak!"

Mendengar perkataan Ino membuat bola mata Sakura yang berwarna hijau membesar. Sambil mengingat kenangannya dulu, gadis yang ditanya hanya mengulas senyum sedih. Ekspresi itu tak luput dari mata Ino. Oh, iya tahu betul apa yang sahabatnya pikirkan dengan senyum dan tatapan jauh menerawang seperti itu. Ia sedang memikirkan tentang masa lalu yang masih menghantui gadis itu. Dan Yamanaka Ino takkan membuat Haruno Sakura terus tenggelam akan kenangan buruknya.

"Hei, Sakura." Ino menepuk kedua pundak gadis berambut merah muda itu untuk memecahkan lamunannya, "Mumpung _shift_ kita selesai lebih cepat, ini waktunya untuk dua gadis cantik belanja!"

"Shannaro, Ino gendut!" gerutu Sakura sambil melotot, "Kau terlalu banyak belanja baju! Bahkan beberapa bajumu ada di lemariku!"

"Baaka! Siapa bilang kita belanja untukku! Lihat dirimu Sak, kau bahkan menggunakan celana yang belum dicuci!"

"Soal itu-"

"Pokoknya!" timpal pecinta butik itu dengan nada menekan, nada yang membuat Sakura tidak bisa berkutik lagi, "Kita harus belanja baju musim gugur untukmu. Titik!"

Tak lama setelah memberikan laporan kerja, Sakura dan Ino memutuskan untuk pergi dengan berjalan kaki. Hanya menempuh waktu selama 25 menit, sampailah dua dokter muda itu menuju pusat perbelanjaan di Konoha. Kota tersebut tidaklah besar seperti Tokyo, namun fasilitas publik yang lengkap dan cukup maju membuat Konoha tak pantas bila dilirik dengan sebelah mata. Memiliki sahabat yang terlahir dari keluarga berada membuat Sakura sering merasakan fasilitas berkelas. Ambil contoh, _flat_ mereka saja berada di distrik Subaru, salah satu daerah di Konoha yang terkenal dengan perumahan dan apartemen elit seperti Roppongi di Tokyo. Untuk bisa menyewa satu _flat_ , apalagi yang menampung dua _tenant_ membutuhkan biaya yang tidak bersahabat dengan dompet. Memang bagi Sakura, yang berprofesi sebagai dokter terkenal, mendapatkan 10.000 ryo dalam sehari sangatlah mudah. Namun, terkadang dirinya lebih menyukai untuk hidup sederhana dibandingkan berfoya-foya.

"Lihat, Sakura!" girang Ino sambil menarik lengan sweater hijau Sakura, "Jaket merah itu bagus bukan? Cocok untukmu dengan rambut yang seperti kembang gula!"

Terlihat sebuah jaket dengan kerah berbulu putih yang terpajang di etalase butik yang sering didatangi Ino. Warnanya merah seperti bata, warna yang sering dijumpai Sakura pada baju-bajunya dulu. Panjang jaket itu bahkan bisa menutupi bokongnya, cocok sekali untuk menghindari para mesum kurang ajar yang suka memainkan tangan tak berdosa mereka di dalam bus kota yang berdesakan. Jaket itu memiliki dua kantong untuk menghangatkan tangan, resleting berwarna merah dan tidak memiliki tudung kepala. Kebetulan jaket musim dingin miliknya sudah rompal dan terkesan kuno, apa iya membeli jaket baru saja ya? Toh, dua hari lagi ia akan mendapat gaji bulanannya. Lagipula terpampang bagan diskon besar di depan butik tersebut. Dengan menganggukan kepala, Sakura memutar kenop pintu butik tersebut dan musnahlah jaket merah tersebut dari etalase pajangannya. Ino hanya tertawa geli melihat sahabatnya itu yang lemah dengan berbagai pakaian berwarna merah.

Hanya menghabiskan waktu selama setengah jam, dua tangan Haruno Sakura sudah penuh dengan berbagai kantong belanjaan. Dengan waktu yang relatif padat membuat dua gadis muda itu jarang berbelanja untuk kebutuhan mereka, baik stok makanan, peralatan mandi, atau bahkan kertas kosong untuk laporan pekerjaan. Tak lupa gadis pecinta kopi itu mampir ke kedai minuman kesukaannya untuk membeli segelas _**Americano**_ **.** Mengkonsumsi kafein setiap hari memanglah bukan perilaku yang sehat, namun kalau sehari saja ia tidak meminum itu, ia merasa pikirannya itu akan kembali memutar memori-memori lama yang tak bisa dihapus olehnya. Apalagi minuman itu..

"Jambret! **"**

Baru saja dua gadis muda itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara, tiba-tiba seorang pria menyenggol bahu Ino hingga dirinya terhempas ke lantai dengan cukup keras. Barang belanjaan yang ada di tangannya itu terlempar kemana-mana. Suasana pusat perbelanjaan menjadi ricuh dengan adanya penjambret yang menyatu dalam keramaian.

"Ino!" Sakura yang kaget menundukan badan pada sahabatnya yang malang itu. Hari ini ia menggunakan hak tinggi, jatuh seperti itu tidaklah menyenangkan. "Daijoubu?"

"Tolong!" teriak seseorang dengan wajah panik, "Ada yang berdarah disini!"

Insting Sakura sebagai dokter pun muncul begitu menangkap kata darah di telinganya. Ia ingin segera pergi menolong orang yang terluka itu, namun teman sekamarnya yang daritadi tidak menggubris pertanyaannya itu lebih mengkhawatirkan.

"Ino?"

"Sak!" Gadis yang terjatuh itu akhirnya berdiri dengan perlahan. Anehnya Sakura tidak melihat Ino merengek sakit atau menggerutu karena badan seksinya terluka. Yang ada hanya Yamanaka Ino yang terdiam, namun muncul aura gelap yang pekat dari seluruh badannya.

"Kau pergilah menolong orang yang berdarah itu." Nada bicara Ino tak bisa menyangkal kalau dirinya memang sedang sangat gusar. "Biar **_kubunuh_** bajingan kurang ajar itu!"

Tanpa basa basi lagi, yang tadi disenggol langsung berlari secepat kilat menembus ribuan orang untuk membunuh mangsanya. Sementara yang ditinggal hanya menghela napas panjang. Diantara banyak orang, si penjambret itu bodoh dengan menabrak Ino dan tak sengaja menginjak baju belanjaan miliknya, memacu emosi gadis muda itu yang sensitif dengan baju baru. Setelah memunguti kantong belanja yang terjatuh, Sakura bergegas menolong korban yang tadi terluka. Semoga saja penjambret itu trauma untuk beraksi di pusat perbelanjaan, terlebih lagi dengan kehadiran Yamanaka Ino diantaranya.

* * *

Setelah memanjakan perut dengan lima mangkok _ramen,_ Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk membeli stok makanan di pusat perbelanjaan Konoha. Sasuke harus menahan diri untuk tidak memarahi sahabatnya di depan umum ketika ia memasukan berpuluh-puluh bungkus _ramen_ instan dalam troli belanjaan miliknya. Apa pria itu tak pernah muak dengan makanan yang terbuat dari tepung dan berkuah itu? Melihatnya tadi di kedai ramen saja membuat Sasuke sudah berniat untuk menghindari makanan tak sehat itu selama satu minggu. Mungkin ia harus menerapkan hobi makan sehat kepada Naruto. Mungkin juga bisa dimulai dengan mengkonsumsi tomat setiap hari, lalu..

"Jambret sialan! Kemari kau biadab!"

Jeritan beringas yang muncul dari keramaian orang itu membuat bulu kuduk Naruto menggigil, "Aku takkan pernah menikahi perempuan yang bisa berteriak seperti itu!" gurau pria pecinta berbagai jenis katak itu sambil memeluk badannya sendiri.

"Aho!" bentak Sasuke sambil melayangkan jitakan kasar ke otak sahabatnya yang masih saja doyan bercanda, "Ada jambret disini! Apa kau lupa kalau kita ini polisi! Ayo, usuratonkachi!"

Dua polisi muda itu berpencar untuk mencari penjahat licik itu diantara keramaian pusat perbelanjaan di Konoha. Dua-tiga detik kemudian mata Sasuke yang terlatih menangkap sosok pria bermasker putih, bertopi _baseball_ dan menggunakan kacamata hitam sedang berlari dengan panik sambil memeluk tas yang terlalu feminim untuknya.

"Oi, Naruto! Kau kepung dia dari depan, cepat!"

"Osh!"

Naruto berlari mendahului penjambret itu dan bersembunyi di balik pilar listrik. Akhirnya datang juga saat dimana ia bisa menunjukkan betapa kompeten dirinya sebagai polisi di depan Sasuke yang baru saja dipekerjakan hari ini. Pria berambut emas itu mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya, bersiap untuk beraksi menjadi pahlawan memberantas kejahatan. Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki yang menuju ke arahnya. Ini saatnya Uzumaki Naruto, pahlawan dunia beraksi! Ichi, ni, san!

"Kutangkap kau-ttebayo!"

"Wuaa!"

Yang berada di dalam tangkapannya bukanlah seorang penjambret dengan masker putih dan kacamata hitam seperti yang ia lirik, namun seorang pria gempal berambut coklat jabrik yang memeluk tiga bungkus keripik kentang dengan erat. Naruto yang kaget mencari batang hidung penjambret yang seharusnya ia tangkap dengan gagah, namun yang bola mata birunya temukan adalah sosok sahabatnya yang sedang menarik kerah orang yang dicarinya dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Kora, teme! Kau bilang aku disuruh menangkapnya dari depan!" Gusarnya sambil mengeluarkan asap dari hidung, "Kenapa malah kau yang menangkapnya?!"

"Hn." Responnya dengan senyum sinis, "Itu supaya kau tidak merepotkanku, usuratonkachi."

Yang disinisi hanya bisa mendengus sambil menginjak-injak tanah dengan kesal.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang tadi meneriaki penjambret itu muncul di hadapan Sasuke dengan terengah-engah. Naruto menatap gadis galak itu dengan baik. Poni rambut pirangnya yang panjang kini sudah mulai menempel di wajahnya karena keringat, bukti kalau ia sudah mengejar penjambret ini dengan susah payah. Gadis itu masih menangkap napasnya, sambil membungkuk dan menopang badannya dengan kedua tangan yang ditaruh diatas lutut. Wow, ia bahkan berlari menggunakan sepatu _boots_ dengan hak setinggi itu, pasti kakinya sudah nyeri sana-sini. Dengan berhati iba, Naruto mengambil tas berwarna ungu muda yang sudah disayat talinya untuk diberikan kepada gadis yang terengal-engal itu.

"Ini tasmu, ojou-san." Ujar polisi sembrono itu sambil menyerahkan barang curian itu kepada pemiliknya, "Apa tas ini begitu berharga sampai kau berlari dengan penuh semangat?" tambahnya sambil bergurau.

"Itu bukan milikku, idiot!" Gusar gadis yang kelelahan itu sambil mengambil tas yang disodorkan dengan paksa, "Penjambret bajingan itu menginjak belanjaanku! Dasar bajingan!"

"Lalu, siapa pemilik tas ini?" timpal pria yang menangkap si penjahat dengan nada yang tak mau basa basi banyak dengan orang asing.

Ino akhirnya menatap orang ketiga yang menimpali obrolannya dengan pria aneh yang memiliki tanda lahir lucu di pipi. Badan tinggi semapai, rambut hitam legam dan mata obsidian itu! Itu pangeran pujaannya yang ia temukan di kedai kopi! Tuhan, apakah ini pertanda kalau pria itu adalah belahan hatinya? Ah, benar! Banyak kan perjumpaan tak terduga dimana sang pria tak sengaja menolong wanita yang menjadi pujaan hatinya. Setelah ini mereka akan bertukar alamat surel, lalu menghabiskan makan siang bersama. Habis itu terbentuklah hubungan jangka panjang yang berakhir dengan pernikahan! Wow, bisa dibayangkan anak perempuan berambut hitam bermata biru yang memeluk kakinya sambil memanggil 'Mama'! Mungkin karena kebiasaanya yang sering menonton telenovela malam di televisi yang membuat khayalannya itu menjadi seperti ini. Seharusnya ia menjadi sutradara film saja dibandingkan dokter umum! Tapi..

Melihat gadis galak itu yang terdiam setelah menatap dirinya membuat Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Ia sudah sering menangkap banyak wanita memberi tatapan seperti menelanjangi sekujur tubuhnya dengan mata dan khayalan mereka. Dengan gestur malas, pria yang menangkap perhatian wanita itu menyerahkan penjahat yang pingsan tak berkutik kepada sahabatnya.

"Urus dia, biar aku yang mengantar tas ini kepada pemiliknya. Kau susul aku nanti."

"Tch!" ketus Naruto sambil menggotong pria tak berdaya itu di punggungnya, "Bilang saja kau ingin berduaan dengan gadis itu, bisa-bisanya kau-"

"Naruto.."

"Wakatta-ttebayo! Cepat sana kembalikan tasnya!" jawab Naruto dengan nada malas, "Jangan lupa pakai kontrasep – itai! Kenapa kau menendang bokongku lagi, teme!"

Setelah membuat sahabat bodohnya itu bungkam, Sasuke akhirnya melangkah mengikuti gadis – yang sebentar lagi jadi _fangirl_ nya – itu menuju korban penjambretan tadi. Dari celotehan gadis berambut kuncir kuda itu, ia dapat menemukan informasi kalau wanita bernama Ino ini sedang berbelanja bersama sahabatnya yang baru saja selesai _shift_ kerja sebagai dokter di Konoha. Sasuke sempat tidak percaya melihat Ino yang mengenakan baju yang terbuka dan make up yang tebal ini adalah seorang dokter umum, namun dirinya juga tidak pantas menilai orang lain dari penampilannya saja. Tak lama kemudian, gadis di sebelahnya itu menunjukan jarinya ke arah seorang wanita bertubuh gempal yang sedang duduk di depan kafe terbuka. Di sebelahnya ada seorang gadis muda yang sedang memperbani lengan kanannya dengan lembut.

Sasuke dapat merasakan jantungnya berhenti sesaat.

 _Universitas Todai memang sangat besar, seperti rumor yang beredar. Berbagai orang dari penjuru Jepang datang untuk mendapatkan edukasi yang bagus, mulai dari berlatar belakang buruk sampai dengan orang-orang berpakaian glamour yang asyik memamerkan kuku hasil perawatan di Shinjuku. Hari ini adalah Open House semua klub luar akademik di Universitas Todai. Ada klub American Football yang asyik merekrut junior yang baru masuk dengan memberinya gambaran tentang olahraga tersebut. Ada juga klub teater yang menampilkan drama singkat yang cukup menarik perhatian banyak orang. Di saat seperti ini kemana si idiot itu? Apa jangan-jangan ia mencari klub pecinta ramen? Atau jangan klub peneliti katak? Membayangkan sahabatnya itu dengan serius belajar tentang amfibi menjijikan membuat pria yang dari tadi memegang beberapa brosur klub itu tertawa sinis._

 _"Hei!"_

 _Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah orang yang berani menyapanya. Matanya menangkap warna merah jambu, yang ternyata adalah warna rambut milik seorang gadis yang saat ini menatapnya dengan ekspresi ramah. Bola matanya yang berwarna hijau cerah mengingatkan Sasuke dengan mainan dinosaurus kesukaannya sewaktu ia masih bocah dulu. Kulit gadis itu putih seperti susu vanilla yang baru saja diseduh. Badannya mungil, dengan proporsi tubuh yang membuat para pria takkan segan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis tersebut. Tapi yang membuat Sasuke tercengang adalah bibir merah gadis itu yang saat ini melukiskan sebuah senyum yang membuat dirinya terbujur kaku. Senyum yang menunjukan kalau gadis itu buta akan kegelapan dunia. Ia sering menjumpai banyak gadis muda memberikannya senyum yang menggoda, yang biasanya mengarahkan dirinya untuk hubungan satu malam diatas ranjang. Namun senyum gadis ini merangsang perasaan protektif yang ada pada dirinya. Perasaan yang selama ini terkubur dalam-dalam semenjak kematian sang ibu._

 _"Hei, apa kau mendengarku?" Bola mata obsidian miliknya terbelalak begitu melihat lima jemari kecil sedang berkibas-kibas di depannya, memecahkan tatapan intensnya terhadap gadis tersebut._

 _Gadis asing itu tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang membatu, "Aku melihat kau memegang brosur klub fotografi. Apa kau tertarik untuk mendaftar ke sana? Aku juga tertarik, tapi malu rasanya kalau sendirian. Kulihat kau sedang sendirian juga, siapa tahu kau juga takut!"_

 _Mendengar gadis itu berbicara dengannya dengan nada bersahabat membuat Sasuke ingin mengenal jauh dirinya. Biasanya kalau ada orang asing yang menyapanya seperti ini akan langsung diacuhkan oleh dirinya. Namun, entah mungkin karena wangi parfum apel gadis itu yang tertangkap oleh hidung Sasuke atau mungkin suaranya yang ringan membuatnya tak bisa begitu saja memberikan bahu dingin kepada gadis berambut sebahu itu._

 _"Ayo, kalau kau mau mendaftar."_

Bola mata obsidian bertemu dengan emerald.

Jam pasir yang dulu terhenti, kini berjalan kembali.

 _"Namamu siapa?"_

 _" **Uchiha Sasuke.** Kau?"_

"Sa.. Sakura?"

 ** _Haruno, Haruno Sakura._**

* * *

 **A/N : Chapter 1 finish! Akhirnya bisa selesai pas siang hari. Makasih atas review-reviewnya yang senantiasa bikin bersemangat dan PM yang juga bikin aku terinspirasi. Jangan sungkan buat review dan PM aku kalau ada pesan-pesan yang mau kalian sampaikan. Aku hargain banget hehe. Domou arigatou gozaimasu! Sore ja, matta ne!**


	3. Chapter 2: i

" _Reunion reveals friendship potential_

 _That haven't yet been emerged in the past."_

 _ **Toba Beta**_

* * *

Chapter 2

 **i.**

* * *

 _Ruang klub fotografi tidak seperti yang Sakura duga. Ruangan seluas 28 meter persegi itu memiliki tembok berwarna putih tulang, dengan beberapa jendela besar yang menghadap pintu gerbang kampus dan dua AC ujung kiri. Terdapat meja kayu besar di tengah ruangan yang mengalasi sebuah tart buah dan beberapa snack yang ditata dalam keranjang besar. Sepertinya klub ini memang serius dalam menangani anggota barunya. Gadis itu menangkap sosok wanita berambut panjang yang sedang menuangkan Cola ke dalam beberapa gelas plastik. Wajahnya memerah begitu bola mata Sakura bertabrakan dengan bola matanya yang berwarna unik itu, apa itu putih? Atau mungkin abu-abu?_

 _Lamunannya terganggu karena seseorang tak sengaja menyenggol tubuhnya hingga Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan. Sebelum wajahnya berkontak langsung dengan lantai, sebuah tangan asing telah menggenggam tangan kanannya dan ia dapat merasakan tangan yang lain sudah mendarat di pinggangnya dengan erat. Wangi parfum Bvlgary yang mulai menusuk hidung gadis itu membuat dirinya menoleh ke arah 'penolongnya itu.'_

 _Ia mendapati dirinya bertemu dengan dua pasang bola mata berwarna obsidian._

Haruno Sakura merasa seperti terjatuh ke sebuah jurang tanpa dasar. Matanya yang hijau mungkin sudah selebar piring keramik China yang sering dipajang di lemari. Ia tak dapat mempercayai apa yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. Rasanya gadis itu ingin segera menampar wajahnya dengan keras atau mungkin mencubit pipinya sampai ia tersadar dari mimpi buruk itu. Ya, ini seperti mimpi buruk! Hanya saja tidak ada kasur dan boneka Katsuyu-chan kesayangannya yang biasa menemaninya tidur.

"Ah, tasku!" pekik wanita tengah baya yang segera mengambil tas berwarna ungu itu dari tangan pria yang juga tak kalah kaget dengan Sakura, "Domo arigato gozaimasu, tuan! Tas ini sangat berharga bagi saya."

"Ah, Aa." Jawab pria itu sambil membungkuk sopan.

Mendengar suara baritonenya membuat Sakura tersadar jika waktu memang sudah berlalu. Kini pria di depannya itu telah berubah menjadi individu yang sama sekali dirinya tak kenal. Badannya lebih tinggi dari terakhir ia lihat dulu, dengan rambut yang lebih panjang dan lebat. Rahangnya semakin terlihat jelas, menunjukan bahwa ia sudah menjadi pria dewasa. Matanya yang berwarna seperti arang itu tak pernah berubah. Gelap, dan misterius, membuat gadis itu selalu tersesat dalam membaca apa yang pria itu pikirkan dan rasakan. Melihat orang yang ditatapnya itu menampakkan ekspresi kaget dan kaku membuat Sakura sadar bahwa mungkin ia juga sedang merasakan hal yang sama. _Tentu saja, sudah hampir tiga tahun berlalu semenjak saat itu_ , pikir gadis berambut merah muda itu dalam hati.

Setelah menerima ucapan terima kasih dari korban penjambretan tadi, Sakura langsung memikirkan 10-tidak, mungkin 100 cara untuk menghindari orang itu dengan cepat. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk memulai hidup baru di Konoha, menjadi dokter profesional yang tidak terlarut dengan masa lalu. Dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam, Sakura menoleh ke arah pria jangkung itu dan mengulaskan sebuah senyum palsu.

"Arigato gozaimasu, sudah menolong ibu tadi." Ia dapat melihat bahu pria itu sedikit naik, "Kami pamit duluan, permisi."

Dengan cepat, Sakura menarik lengan sahabatnya dan berjalan dengan langkah buru-buru. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan respon sahabatnya atau ekspresi pria yang selalu menghantuinya dalam tidur. Sudah cukup dirinya terlena dengan mata itu, dengan suara itu, dengan sosok itu. Bukannya ia sudah bersumpah agar tidak berjalan mundur ke masa itu? Ya, sambil mengabaikan rasa sesak di dadanya, Haruno Sakura melangkah maju dengan mantap.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino tak mungkin salah dengar. Sejak dulu kedua telinganya ini sudah terlatih untuk mendengar gosip hangat di sekolahnya, jadi tak mungkin ia melewatkan saat dimana pria pujaannya itu menyebutkan nama sahabatnya, seakan akan mereka adalah dua orang yang sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Lalu, mengapa Sakura terlihat acuh dan tidak bersahabat? Ia belum pernah melihat gadis itu terlihat tegang seperti tadi. Ada yang janggal disini. Memang Ino menghargai kehidupan pribadi teman sekamarnya itu, tapi ini berhubungan dengan pria tampan itu! Tentu saja ia harus tahu!

"Ne, Sakura."

"Hmm?" jawab yang dipanggil sembari menyesap teh hijau hangat. Tangan kanannya asyik menelusuri kata demi kata dalam buku medis yang gadis itu baru saja beli di toko buku itu dengan jemarinya. Sebuah kebiasaan yang Sakura punya saat ia sedang serius membaca.

"Pria tadi.." Ino tak tahan untuk menggigit bibir, "Kau mengenalnya?"

Ia dapat melihat jari telunjuk gadis itu berhenti bergerak. Sakura tidak menjawab dengan langsung pertanyaan itu. Ia malah berdiri, lalu berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengisi kembali cangkir teh yang belum terlalu kosong.

"Aku minta maaf kalau itu menyinggung kehidupan pribadimu," kata Ino sambil memainkan rambutnya dengan tangan, pura-pura mengabaikan rasa tegang yang muncul diantara percakapan mereka, "Tapi, aku mendengar pria itu menyebut namamu.. siapa tahu kalian sali-"

"Itu hanya perasaanmu, Ino."

"Tapi-"

"Hmm, kau tertarik dengannya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada mengejek, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang mulai mencekam pikirannya, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sai?"

Sai adalah kekasih Ino yang juga teman satu klub fotografi Sakura pada masa kuliah. Mereka bertemu setelah tiga hari Sakura dan Ino mendiami Konoha. Awalnya terjadi salah paham karena rendahnya kemampuan sosial Sai yang tidak sengaja memanggil Ino dengan 'gadis cantik' dengan asal, yang ternyata dianggap serius oleh Ino. Setelah berjuang selama 5 bulan, akhirnya mereka resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih. Kini Sai sendiri sedang bekerja sebagai guru seni di SMP terkenal di Konoha.

"Itu dua hal yang berbeda Sak!" gerutu gadis yang diejek sambil menggigit buah anggur kesukaannya, "Walaupun dia pacarku, tak ada hak baginya untuk melarangku! Lagipula, pria tadi itu adalah pangeran tampan yang kuceritakan siang ini, Sak!"

"Si tuan kedai kopi?"

"Iya!" Ino mulai memeluk bantal sofa yang ada di sampingnya dengan gelagat seorang gadis sekolahan yang baru saja punya cinta pertama, "Ah! Semoga saja aku bertemu dengannya lagi!"

 _Semoga saja itu tidak terjadi,_ pikir Sakura sambil kembali menyesap tehnya yang hangat.

* * *

 _Gadis itu tak menyangka pertemuan dirinya dengan pria yang tadi malam terus muncul di dalam benaknya itu akan secepat ini. Dengan kikuk, Sakura melepaskan genggaman penolongnya itu. Apa jangan-jangan ia bahkan sudah lupa dengan dirinya? Pria berwajah tampan sepertinya pasti banyak memiliki kenalan wanita yang cantik dan seksi, untuk apa mengingat seorang gadis biasa yang tak sengaja menyapanya duluan di saat Open House? Sakura menggelengkan kepala untuk mengenyahkan rasa sesak di dadanya itu. Ia bahkan tak menyadari ekspresi wajahnya ikut berubah dalam setiap pergolakan batin di dalam dirinya dan hal tersebut menarik perhatian pria yang menjadi pusat pikirannya saat ini._

 _"Kau terlihat asik sendiri, Haruno."_

 _Mendengar suara halus dan berat itu menyebutkan namanya dengan lancar membuat wajah yang dipanggil memerah seperti buah tomat. Gadis itu tak bisa menutupi rasa senang yang terus bergeming di dalam hatinya hingga membuat dirinya menghindari tatapan mata dengan pria itu. Oh, Kami-sama! Mengapa hanya dengan dia menyebut namanya saja membuat seluruh sendi tubuh seperti meleleh?_

 _"Hoi, kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?"_

 _Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang pria yang tak kalah tinggi dengan Sasuke menghampiri mereka berdua. Pria itu memiliki rambut pirang, seperti teman masa kecilnya Ino. Bola mata biru langitnya itu membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti pria Amerika ketimbang Jepang, dengan tanda lahir di pipinya yang aneh itu. Apa itu seperti kumis kucing?_

 _"Teme!" pekik pria berambut emas itu sambil menepuk Sasuke dengan akrab, "Baru saja masuk kuliah, kau sudah dekat dengan gadis semanis ini! Curang!"_

 _"Baka, usuratonkachi! Dia adalah gadis yang menemaniku mendaftar klub ini disaat KAU sedang asyik melihat klub Cheerleader dan rok mini mereka!"_

 _"U-urusai! Kau tak bisa baca suasana apa?! Brengsek kau!"_

 _"Idiot!"_

 _"Pelit!"_

 _"Bokser katak!"_

 _"Kau sendiri bokser tomat!"_

 _"Naruto!"_

 _"Sasuke!"_

 _Sakura tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tertawa melihat adu ejek dua pria dewasa itu. Ia bahkan tak menyangka pria yang terlihat pendiam seperti Sasuke akan memiliki teman akrab yang berisik dan heboh seperti pria – yang sepertinya bernama Naruto – itu. Dari segi berpakaian saja sudah terlihat jelas kalau mereka berdua adalah individu yang memiliki sifat yang sangat kontras. Sasuke dengan gaya chic dan berkelas, dengan Naruto yang santai dan sporty. Entah pertemuan macam apa yang membuat mereka berteman dan akrab seperti itu._

 _Mendengar gadis berambut merah muda itu tertawa membuat Sasuke dan Naruto mendengus malu dengan sedikit memerah di pipi mereka. Menjadi bahan tertawaan oleh gadis yang baru saja dikenal itu sedikit melukai ego mereka sebagai pria dewasa._

" _Uchiha-san benar. Aku menemaninya mendaftar di klub ini disaat kau sedang sibuk – oke, haha aku hanya bercanda! Namaku Haruno Sakura."_

" _Ah, aku Uzumaki Naruto! Salam kenal, Sakura-chan!"_

" _Hai, salam kenal, Naruto." Jawab Sakura, mengabaikan formalitas setelah pria itu menyapa dirinya dengan panggilan akrab, "Uchiha-san juga."_

" _Sasuke."_

" _A-ah, kalau begitu." Gadis itu berusaha untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sempat melonjak kaget mendengar pria itu menyuruh ia memanggilnya dengan nama depan, "Akan lebih baik jika kau juga memanggilku dengan Sakura saja."_

" _Hn."_

" _Baiklah, biar kuulang." Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil memberikan sebuah senyum hangat kepada dua pria yang nantinya akan mewarnai masa kuliah gadis itu._

" _Salam kenal ya, Naruto dan Sasuke-kun."_

Sakura terbangun dengan keringat yang sudah mengering di kulit dan napas yang terputus-putus. Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya yang dingin ke dahi untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kalang kabut itu. Mimpinya yang berisi kenangan saat ia sedang berkuliah itu muncul kembali. Semenjak pertemuannya di pusat perbelanjaan kemarin, dalam otak gadis itu hanya ada _dia_ dan kenangan lama yang terus menyesakkan hati. Seandainya saja ia tidak tenggelam dalam-dalam pada masa itu, pasti sekarang..

Sambil menarik napas panjang, Sakura beranjak dari kasur berselimut merah jambu dan berjalan mencari ponselnya. Kamar tidurnya tidaklah terlalu besar, hanya sebuah _spring bed_ untuk satu orang, lemari baju dengan dua rak di bagian bawah untuk pakaian dalam, sebuah meja kerja dengan tumpukan buku medis dan kertas laporan pasien, ditambah meja rias kecil dengan kaca yang berbentuk oval. Berbeda dengan Ino yang tidak bisa tidur tanpa AC, kamar Sakura hanya memiliki satu kipas duduk kecil yang berada di dekat meja kerjanya. Walaupun saat ini penghasilan gadis itu diatas rata-rata, tetap saja ia menetapkan prinsip hidup sederhana dan hemat. Tidak ada yang tahu nasib seseorang kecuali Tuhan, karena itu dirinya tak mau menyesal di akhir nanti.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menemukan sebuah post-it kecil berwarna kuning yang menempel di kaca meja riasnya. _Ah, Ino mendapat shift pagi_ , pikirnya sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan karena bangun tidur. Jam dinding di kamarnya masih menunjukan jam 11 siang, ada sisa waktu dua jam sebelum jam kerja miliknya. Mungkin segelas _**Americano**_ dan sepiring _omuraisu_ sebagai sarapan bisa menenangkan pikirannya saat ini. Sambil melangkah dengan malas, Sakura berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Hari ini terasa lebih hangat dari biasanya. Untung saja ia hanya menggunakan sweater tipis berwarna merah dan rok putih selutut. Di bahu kanannya melingkar sebuah tas kecil berwarna hijau untuk menaruh dompet, ponsel, mp3 player dan dua pulpen. Sementara tangan kirinya menenteng sebundel kertas berisi hasil penemuannya dalam panduan untuk ibu yang ingin melahirkan dengan normal. Jarak _flat_ nya dengan kedai kopi yang berada di stasiun itu tidaklah terlalu jauh, cukup berjalan kaki selama 15 menit. Semoga saja dengan bersantai sedikit, ia bisa menghilangkan kejenuhan di kepalanya itu.

"Sakura."

Oh, tidak! Apakah Kami-sama mengutuk dirinya hari ini? Tepat disaat dirinya ingin segera kabur dan menjauh dari hal itu, dari semuanya, mengapa _dia_ harus muncul? Mungkin sudah waktunya ia mengaku kalah dari takdir ini dan menghadapi trauma masa lalunya itu. Ya, itu akan jauh lebih baik daripada bermain kucing-anjing terus kan?

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu memutar badannya ke arah orang yang memanggil namanya itu. Orang yang membuatnya merasakan keringat dingin di malam hari. Orang yang dengan mudah membuat dadanya sesak tanpa ia ketahui.

"Lama tak jumpa, Sasuke-kun."

Sebenarnya ia tak tahu siapa yang mulai melangkah duluan dan siapa yang mengajak duluan sehingga dirinya dan pria masa lalu itu berada di kedai kopi di stasiun, duduk berhadapan di sebuah tempat kosong yang berada dekat dengan jendela. Uchiha Sasuke masih terlihat tampan seperti biasanya, dengan rambut hitam legamnya yang mulai memanjang kebawah dan kulitnya yang berwarna putih bersih. Badannya semakin tinggi dan berotot, membuatnya lebih terlihat sebagai dewa dibandingkan manusia. Ia mengenakan sweater kerah kura-kura berwarna abu-abu, yang dipadukan dengan celana jins biru dongker, sebuah kebiasaan yang tak pernah berubah dari pria itu – menggunakan pakaian berwarna gelap. Jaket kulit besar berwarna hitam yang tadi ia pakai ditaruh di atas kursi yang ia duduki. Kedua tangan pria itu dilipat di dalam dada sementara ia duduk bersandar pada kursi. Namun mata obsidiannya itu tidak pernah kabur dari menatap gadis itu. Bahkan sampai saat ini Sakura tak dapat menebak jalan pikir pria tersebut. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin gadis itu tanyakan padanya. Tiga tahun tanpa komunikasi membuat Sasuke terasa seperti pria asing. Mengapa ia disini? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya sekarang?

 _Dengan siapa dirinya saat ini?_

Sakura tertawa dalam hati kecilnya. Ia sudah bersumpah untuk melupakan masa lalu, memulai hidup baru disini tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Namun, lihat dirinya saat ini. Terlibat kembali dengan rasa sesak dan perih yang muncul di dadanya hanya dengan menatap pria itu. Apa memang tidak akan pernah ada kesempatan dimana Haruno Sakura bisa melupakan Uchiha Sasuke?

"Konnichiwa!" sahut seorang pelayan kedai, luput dengan suasana tegang yang mengental diantara dua pelanggan yang daritadi tidak bertukar kata setelah menempati tempat duduk yang ada, "Selamat datang di kafe Hakusen, bisa saya catat pesanan anda?"

"Ah, satu porsi _omuraisu_ dan satu **_Americano_** hangat." Ia menangkap mata Sasuke yang sedikit melebar begitu mendengar pesanan gadis tersebut, "Kau mau apa, Sasuke-kun?"

" _ **Americano** hangat, _ tanpa gula."

Setelah pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan mereka, Sakura yang tak kuat untuk menahan tawa akhirnya mengeluarkan kikihan kecil. Mendengar suara gadis itu tiba-tiba membuat alis Sasuke sedikit terangkat.

"Ah, gomen." Kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum, "Padahal **_Americano_** kan pahit, sementara kau memintanya tanpa gula. Kebencianmu akan rasa manis masih belum berubah, Sasuke-kun."

"Kau.. masih mengingat itu?"

"A-ah.." Sakura tak bisa memungkiri rasa gugup dan panas yang muncul seketika, membuat wajahnya berubah menjadi kemerahan, "Begitulah.."

Terjadi keheningan yang cukup panjang hingga sang pelayan mengantarkan dua cangkir kopi yang mereka pesan. Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke bukanlah tipikal pria yang banyak bicara. Bahkan semasa kuliah dulu, gadis itulah yang selalu memimpin obrolan mereka lalu pria itu merespon dengan 'Hn' atau 'Aa' atau satu-dua kalimat. Meskipun begitu, Sakura tidak pernah merasa keberatan.

"Jadi.." Gadis itu mencoba membuka topik obrolan untuk memecahkan keheningan, "Sejak kapan kau berada di Konoha?"

"Kemarin." Jawab Sasuke sambil kembali menyesap kopinya, "Naruto menyarankanku untuk menjadi polisi di sini."

"Ah, Naruto yang itu?! Kalian masih sering ketemu?"

"Dia bersamaku saat belanja kemarin."

"Oh.." Mengingat sifat dingin dan acuhnya kemarin pada Sasuke membuat gadis itu menjadi kikuk, "Terima kasih sudah menolong korban jambret dan temanku kemarin. Ia benar-benar tertarik padamu."

"Hn."

"Kau masih saja sombong seperti dulu," ketus gadis itu sambil menerima _omuraisu_ yang baru saja datang, "Tenang saja, temanku itu adalah pacarnya Sai. Kau masih ingat dia kan?"

"Si bodoh yang kau samakan denganku?"

"Hei! Dia sekarang jadi guru seni SMP terkenal tahu!" dengus Sakura sambil menunjukan sendok makannya ke hadapan Sasuke, "Lagipula kalian memang mirip kok! Rambut hitam, mata hitam, buruk dalam bersosialisasi-"

"Diam dan makanlah, Sakura."

Gadis itu kembali mengunyah makanannya dengan kesal, sementara Sasuke menyesap kopi tanpa gulanya itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca. Ia tak menyangka akan bisa semudah itu terlibat percakapan akrab dengan Sasuke, membuat perasaan hangat muncul di dalam perutnya. Pria itu memang aneh. Hanya dalam waktu singkat, ia sudah membuat Sakura ketagihan dengan respon pendeknya dalam berbicara. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu membuat jantung gadis itu berdetak tak karuan. Rasanya ia kembali menjadi Haruno Sakura yang dulu.

Tanpa terasa tinggal setengah jam lagi sebelum _shift_ siang Sakura di rumah sakit Konoha. Apa ia hari ini izin cuti saja? Tidak, berhenti Sakura. Dirinya benar-benar merasa kembali seperti dulu, dimana hidupnya hanya terfokus untuk pria di hadapannya saat ini. Ia sudah bukan gadis lemah seperti dulu. Bagaimanapun Sasuke datang dan mempengaruhinya, gadis itu tak boleh terjun ke dalam lubang yang sama.

"Ah, sebentar lagi _shift_ siangku akan mulai, aku harus segera ke rumah sakit." Tak lupa ia menyesap sisa kopi yang masih berada di dalam cangkirnya itu, "Terima kasih atas hari ini Sasuke-kun."

"Kau menjadi dokter di sana?"

"Kepala dokter Ibu dan anak, Haruno Sakura." Ujar gadis itu dengan dada penuh bangga, "Hasil jerih payahku tercapai, sesuai janjiku dulu bukan?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku berangkat duluan." Sakura menyematkan uang untuk pesanannya dalam buku _bill_ kedai tersebut. Ia menenteng tas kecil dan kertas laporan miliknya dan beranjak dari tempat duduk. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan telah menggenggam siku gadis itu, membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun?"

"Biar kuantar."

Mata Sakura terbelalak kaget. Ia dapat merasakan wajahnya memerah dan telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat gugup. Sejak kapan Sasuke menawarkan dirinya pada seseorang?

"Tunggulah di luar."

Dengan lidahnya yang mendadak kaku, Sakura hanya dapat mengangguk dan melangkah keluar dari kedai kopi itu. Detak jantungnya bahkan dapat terdengar oleh kupingnya sendiri. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Bukankah pria itu dulu mengatakan kalau dirinya... tidak. Mungkin maksudnya mengantar keluar kedai. Mungkin ia hanya salah paham seperti biasanya. Sulit dibayangkan Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya ke tempat kerja. Tapi kalau memang benar... tidak, stop Haruno Sakura! Bukankah kau sudah tahu resiko berharap dari pria itu?

"Berhenti menggelengkan kepala sebelum kau pusing, Sakura."

Yang dipanggil mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati dirinya bertemu mata dengan dua pasang bola mata obsidian. Wajah Sakura kembali memerah karena malu tertangkap basah sedang berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangnya. Gadis itu melihat Sasuke yang malah terus melangkah meninggalkan dirinya. Bahunya merasa lemah karena perasaan gugup dan kalut yang ia rasakan telah sirna dengan sia-sia. Apa mungkin memang setiap kali dirinya bertemu dengan pria itu, selalu perasaan sakit hati yang ia temui?

"Sakura."

Melihat pria itu terdiam sambil melirik kearahnya membuat Sakura berpikir mungkin kali ini tak salah dirinya untuk berharap lebih pada Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Butuh beberapa kata untuk menggambarkan apa yang ia rasakan dalam hatinya saat ini. Perjumpaan tak terduganya denga Haruno Sakura membuat lidah pria itu tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Saat itu ia sedang membeli pulsa telpon karena beberapa orang yang selalu menantikan surel dan smsnya ini menuntut untuk dihubungi. Rasa kesal karena disuruh-suruh oleh seseorang itu pudar begitu matanya menangkap secercah warna merah muda yang melintasi jalanan di depan minimarket yang ia datangi. Betul saja, Haruno Sakura dengan rambut khasnya dan bola mata hijau cerah itu yang muncul begitu Sasuke dengan berani memanggil namanya. Ia tak menyangka keberanian konyolnya itu berakhir dengan menghabiskan waktu makan siang dan temu akrab. Walaupun ia dapat melihat tembok besar yang gadis itu bangun antara ia dan dirinya, Sakura masihlah seperti dulu. Polos, naif, mudah ditebak hanya dengan melihat wajahnya. Wangi apel yang selalu menusuk hidung Sasuke disaat berada dekat dengannya, lalu senyum itu. Ia bersumpah badannya tak dapat berkutik setelah melihat gadis itu mengulaskan sebuah senyum yang menghilang selama tiga tahun dari benaknya. Senyum yang menenangkan perasaannya dulu dari rasa kesepian. Senyum yang membuatnya lupa akan berbuat diluar moral. Senyum yang membuatnya menjadi orang paling bodoh sedunia.

Lamunannya akan pertemuan tadi membuat Sasuke tak sadar kalau sahabatnya itu sedang menatap dirinya dengan penuh curiga. Mengenal satu sama lain selama lebih dari 10 tahun membuat Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto pasti dengan mudah mengetahui ada hal yang aneh dari dirinya. Terlebih lagi menyangkut gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Lebih baik kau katakan apa yang kau mau, Naruto."

"Hmm.." Naruto mulai mengerutkan dahi dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Poin pertama, kau telat dalam hari pertamamu bekerja. Kau bahkan tak pernah telat dalam kerja kelompok tugas SMP dulu."

"Hn."

"Lalu.." kali ini pria itu mengendus badan Sasuke dengan hidungnya, "Bau parfummu yang khas itu tercampur dengan bau parfum lain. Kau bukanlah pria homo yang suka bereksperimen dengan parfum kan, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Aku baru tahu posisimu disini sebagai anjing polisi."

"Hei! Itu namanya insting de-tek-tif!" Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya, "Pokoknya, jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi denganmu siang ini!"

Terjadi keheningan sejenak sebelum yang ditanya menghela napas panjang dan menghidari temu mata dengan sahabatnya yang curiga itu.

"Aku bertemu dengannya."

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang polos.

"Sakura. Kami makan siang bersama."

"EEEEH?!" teriak Naruto tanpa mengingat kalau dirinya saat ini berada di depan toilet pria dalam kantor kepolisian Konoha. Beberapa orang yang lewat memberi kedua polisi muda itu tatapan sinis. Dengan cepat, Sasuke membungkuk maaf atas kehebohan yang Naruto perbuat.

"Tahan suaramu, idiot! Kita masih di kantor!"

"Kau bertemu dengan Sakura-chan! Bagaimana bisa?!"

Pria berambut hitam itu menghela napas panjang, "Aku tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya di jalan. Kami makan siang bersama di kedai, lalu aku mengantarnya ke tempat kerja. Selesai."

"Selain itu?"

"Ia titip salam padamu." Sasuke merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil ponsel, "Ia juga memberiku alamat surelnya dan menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu. Untuk reuni kecil kalau ada waktu senggang."

Terbesit sebuah pikiran cemerlang dari otak Naruto, mendorong wajahnya mengulaskan sebuah senyum lebar yang membuat Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita ajak saja Sakura makan malam bersama di Ichiraku?"

"Aku baru saja makan bersamanya, idiot! Kau saja pergi sendiri, aku tak mau ikut campur."

"Enak saja!" bentak Naruto tak mau kalah, "Kau berhutang padaku untuk mengarang alasan mengapa kau telat di hari pertamamu! Kalau saja aku tidak mengatakan kalau kau kena sembelit, mungkin gaji pertamamu sudah melayang!"

"Kau mengarang aku sakit sembelit?!"

"Pokoknya!" timpal Naruto, berusaha menghindari tendangan bokong dari sahabatnya itu, "Kau kirim surel padanya, ajak dia makan malam bersama kita. Gunakan saja namaku kalau kau segitu pengecut untuk mengajak seorang gadis makan malam bersama."

"Idiot."

Naruto melihat teman sejatinya itu sedang mengetik surel untuk gadis yang menjadi penengah diantara mereka waktu dulu berkuliah. Ia takkan pernah lupa dengan Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut nyentrik yang ramah namun juga mudah marah. Tak jarang wajahnya menjadi sasaran tinju gadis itu. Naruto juga tahu betul perasaan Sakura pada sahabatnya, juga masa lalu diantara mereka. Mengingat hal tersebut membuat pria itu sadar kalau daritadi ia tidak memperhatikan ekspresi Sasuke saat membahas Sakura di hadapannya.

"Hei, Sasuke." Naruto mendengar sebuah dengus sebagai jawaban, "Bagaimana perasaanmu.. setelah bertemu Sakura-chan?"

Jari-jari Sasuke berhenti bergerak. Wajah Sasuke tertutup dengan poni rambutnya sehingga Naruto tak dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi apa yang ia gunakan saat ini. Setelah beberapa detik penuh keheningan, pria itu kembali mengetik isi surel dalam ponselnya.

Naruto tak pernah bertanya lagi sejak saat itu.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino terus melangkahkan kaki dengan tidak sabar. Bola matanya yang biru itu tak lelah mencari sosok wanita berambut merah jambu yang menjadi pusat perhatian gosip yang beredar di rumah sakit. Ia baru saja memeriksa pasien pria yang mengidap THT dan memberinya surat rujukan dokter spesialis sebelum mendengar dua suster yang asyik bergosip tentang 'Dokter Haruno dan kekasih tampannya' itu. Oh, ia dapat bersumpah kepada Tuhan kalau dirinya mengetahui dengan benar siapa 'pria tampan' itu. Setelah melewati ruang bermain anak, dokter umum berkuncir kuda itu menangkap batang hidung sahabatnya yang saat ini sedang duduk di sofa sambil menyesap teh hangat.

"Haruno Sakura!" Panggil Ino dengan nada yang kurang bersahabat, "Gunakan seluruh waktu istirahatmu dengan memberiku penjelasan penuh atas gosip hangat yang beredar di rumah sakit ini."

"Gosip?" tanya Sakura sambil melempar tatapan polos pada sahabatnya itu.

"Oh, jangan pura-pura bodoh, dahi lebar!" kali ini ia menghentakkan kakinya dengan tak sabar, "Jelaskan mengapa aku memergoki dua suster yang asyik bergosip tentang Dokter Haruno yang baru saja diantar ke rumah sakit dengan kekasihnya yang tampan dan berambut hitam! Ayo, aku sudah tak sabar."

Sakura menghela napas panjang, lalu membuang gelas plastik kosong bekas teh itu ke dalam tempat sampah, "Ino, kau salah paham. Memang benar dia mengantarku pagi ini setelah kami makan siang bersama-"

"MAKAN SIANG?!" jerit Ino dengan ekspresi terkejut, "Oh, terus apa lagi hal yang kau lakukan bersama _kekasih_ gelapmu itu, Sak?"

"Ino, _**Sasuke-kun**_ bukanlah kekasihku!"

Begitu menyadari apa yang seharusnya tak ia ucapkan, Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dari ujung matanya, ia dapat melihat ekspresi Ino yang kesal berubah menjadi horor.

" _Sasuke-kun_? Maksudmu, pria yang kutemui di kedai waktu itu, yang membantu kita menolong korban jambret, dan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit hari ini adalah _Uchiha Sasuke_?!"

Sakura hanya dapat mengangguk lemah sambil menggigit bibir. Ia tahu nama itu sangat tabu bagi telinga sahabatnya. Semenjak _kejadian_ itu, Ino menjadi sangat protektif pada Sakura. Terlebih lagi dalam hal pria yang berusaha mendekati gadis itu. Terkadang sahabatnya itu membatalkan janji kencan dengan kekasihnya lantaran takut meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di _flat_ nya. Karena itulah Sakura tak dapat melawan balik rasa emosi Ino disaat ia tahu kalau dirinya justru bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Kami-sama, aku tak tahu kau sebodoh itu Sakura!" bentak Ino sambil menampar dahinya dengan telapak tangan, "Dia tidak berbuat macam-macam padamu bukan?"

Gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepala tanpa menatap langsung wajah sahabatnya yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran itu. Melihat Sakura yang seperti itu membuat Ino menghela napas panjang. Bukan salah Sakura bila ia terlarut dalam sosok pria yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya itu, terlebih lagi dengan masa lalu yang mereka punya..

"Gomen, Sakura." Ujar Ino sambil mengelus rambut merah muda milik gadis itu, "Tak seharusnya aku membentakmu. Aku... hanya khawatir _hal itu_ terjadi kembali."

"Aku paham, Ino. Aku tidak sebodoh itu."

Sebuah dering ponsel memutuskan pembicaraan berat antara dua dokter itu. Sakura merogoh jaket dokternya, lalu membuka sebuah surel yang baru saja masuk ke dalam _inbox_ nya.

 _ **Sakura,**_

 _ **Naruto mengajakmu makan malam bersama di Ichiraku hari ini sehabis kerja. Kami akan menjemputmu di depan rumah sakit. Kau boleh ajak temanmu itu kalau mau.**_

 _ **Sasuke.**_

"Kau bertukar alamat email dengannya?!"

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku mendengar Naruto juga berada di Konoha. Tentu saja aku merasa tak enak dengannya karena diam-diam bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun, karena itu aku memberinya alamat surelku supaya Naruto bisa menghubungiku."

"Oke, aku mulai berpikir kau memang memiliki intelektual yang tinggi, namun terkadang kau bisa menjadi orang paling bodoh sedunia, dahi lebar."

"Ingin bertemu teman lama bukanlah hal yang bodoh, Ino."

"Terserah kau saja." Ino beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambil segelas teh dingin, "Oh, lebih baik kau balas surelnya. Aku ikut denganmu, suruh mereka berpakaian santai. Aku tak mau makan malam dengan dua pria berseragam polisi! Aaah! Mengatakan pria brengsek itu manusia tertampan di dunia membuatku ingin cepat-cepat gosok gigi!"

Sakura hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

* * *

 **A/N : Chapter yang panjang ini akhirnya selesai. Butuh berkali-kali ketik apus cuma buat nulis cara perbedaan Sasuke ngobrol dengan Naruto dan Sasuke ngobrol dengan Sakura. Jujur, aku sangat menikmati jalannya hubungan Naruto dan Ino disini. Bukan dalam hal romantis, tapi dari perasaan mereka yang sama-sama khawatir sama sahabat seperti saudara sendiri. Semoga aja ke depannya bisa tetap pertahanin character mereka berempat di sini. Makasih atas review-review yang senantiasa membangun semangatku dalam menulis.** **Domo arigatou gozaimasu~!**

 **Sore ja!**

 **Purflixoxo.**

 **Catatan Kaki :**

 ** _Omuraisu_ : Nasi goreng yang diselimuti telur dadar tipis dan saus. **

**_Urusai : Berisik_**

 ** _Gomen : Maafkan aku (Informal.)_**


End file.
